Nate's Idea
by mereckf
Summary: When Nate gets an idea to seduce Jenny, what trouble ensues? Rated T for making out scenes, and may be changed to M for future sex scenes.
1. First Day

**One day at P.S 38:**

"And that class, is how the Gettysburg Address was created!" Mrs. Godfrey finished. "Now, who can tell me why the address was created?"

Francis raised his hand. "Slavery was getting out of control, so Lincoln created the address to stop slavery permanently."

"Very good, class dismissed!" The bell rung, and everyone rushed to get out to go to their lockers.

"Man, Godzilla was boring today!" Nate said.

"Be happy she didn't make you scrape gum like last time," Teddy reminded him. Nate shuddered. As Nate was leaving his locker, he happened to bump into Jenny, his crush for basically the entire year. Jenny simply didn't like him, as she thought Nate was just a dumb kid who got bad grades and was constantly getting in trouble. Nevertheless, Nate seized this opportunity to flirt.

"Hey, Jenny," Nate said. "How's it going?"

"Everything was going fine until you talked to me," Jenny said. Ouch. Those words hit Nate like a slap in the face. Jenny and Nate parted ways, and left the school.

* * *

"Wasn't Jenny brutal today?" Nate asked Teddy and Francis.

"No," Teddy said simply. "She was HILARIOUS!" Teddy and Francis started laughing so hard, they started crying.

"Laugh it up, chuckles," Nate said. "Very funny."

"Sorry, it wasn't funny," Teddy said as he quickly stopped laughing. As they walked along, Nate simply didn't understand the big question:

 **Why didn't Jenny like him?**

True, she was dating Artur, Nate's supposed arch-enemy. But in Nate's mind, he was more rugged...more cool...and all-around sports star. Why wasn't he dating Jenny yet?


	2. I've got it!

Chapter 2

"Come on, guys!" Nate said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"OK, let's go to your house," Francis said.

* * *

 **ONE DESCRIPTION OF A PLAN LATER...**

"That won't work in a million years," Teddy said while rolling his eyes. Nate scoffed.

"What?" Nate said in shock. "This is going to work!"

Teddy sighed in exhaustion. "I still don't think so, Nate. Even if my uncle agrees, which I SERIOUSLY doubt he will - we still have trouble pulling it off."

Francis was listening to their conversation, and said: "We should go ask Artur to take Jenny to Uncle Pedro, and hypnotize her there!" Nate thought about that for a second.

"But how exactly would that work?" he asked.

"Well, maybe we would ask Artur to help us by asking Jenny to come with him to Uncle Pedro's and tell her this is a card trick-"

"Which Jenny would be interested in because she loves magic!" Nate interrupted.

"-and we ask Uncle Pedro to hypnotize her, into liking you. Problem solved!" Francis finished.

"Wow, Francis, you came up with all that just now?" Nate said. "You are my best friend."

"Yup."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Uncle Pedro said. "You want me to hypnotize a girl at your school to like Tu amigo de pelo puntiagudo?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"OK, if it's for young love, why not?"


	3. The Hypnotizing

Chapter 3

 **BACK AT SCHOOL...**

"All right, then!" Nate said. "It's settled. We'll hypnotize Jenny into liking me, then it's love forever!" Francis and Teddy looked at each other for a moment.

"Uh, who's we?" Teddy asked. "This is your thing." The two slowly backed away, leaving the spiky-haired preteen alone. Nate sighed, and chose to use this chance to talk to Artur.

"Hey, Artur!" Nate greeted Artur. "How's it going?" _Ugh, I sound so sweet about this. I need to tone it down,_ Nate thought.

"Hallo, Nate. I am goings good," Artur replied.

"Yeah, on to the point. Can you invite Jenny to Uncle Pedro's house for-um- a m-m-magic trick?"

"Sure, friends! Jenny loves magic of the magician."

"Awesome," Nate said.

 **AT THE END OF THE DAY...**

"Hey, Artur," Jenny greeted Artur with a kiss.

"Hallo, Jenny. Woulds you like to come with the of the me to the magicians?" Artur asked.

"Sure!" 

Nate was looking around the corner to make sure that everything was going smoothly, and now it seemed everything was falling into place.

 _Perfect,_ he thought.

 **AT UNCLE PEDRO'S HOUSE...**

"Um, Artur," Francis said. "Can I see you for a second?"

"Yes, friend!" Another part of the plan was to distract Artur so he wouldn't see the hypnotizing.

"OK, let's get ready." Uncle Pedro was about to hypnotize Jenny into liking Nate.

"What I need you to do is to flip the 5 card."

"Now, flip the 7 card."

"This is stupid," Jenny complained.

"Hush, child," Uncle Pedro replied. "I'm working my magic."

"Now, flip the 8 card."

"Add the numbers together."

Jenny did some quick calculations. "20."

"Divide that by 4."

"OK."

"What's your answer? But, instead of telling me 5, repeat after me. I will like Nate."

"I will like Nate."

"I will treat him as if he were my boyfriend."

"I will treat him as if he were my boyfriend."

"I will love him."

"I will love him."

"My world revolves around Nate Wright."

"My world revolves around Nate Wright."

"Now, tell me the answer to 20/4."

"5."

"Snap out of it." Jenny shuddered, than looked around. _Where is Nate?_ she thought. _I want to cover him in kisses._

 _ **BACK AT NATE'S HOUSE…**_

"NATE!" Jenny yelled. "Where are you?"

"I'm here!" Jenny ran to Nate, and then shoved him into the bathroom.

"Hey, Jenny," Nate said. "What are you doing?" Jenny didn't even answer before crushing her lips with his. Her tongue begged for entrance, and Nate gladly allowed it. Then Jenny took off his shirt.

"Whoa, Jenny," Nate said. "I'm not ready for that."

"SCREW THAT!"

Jenny quickly started to lick Nate's chest, and ran her hands over it. His chest was how you'd expect it. It was flat, with some sign of abs, but not really there yet. Jenny then started to make out with Nate intensely, and even though he said he wasn't ready for sex, he made no resistance to Jenny taking off his pants and underwear. Jenny gasped. Nate was 5 inches long, and it was flaccid too. Almost as soon as she took in the sight, she started sucking. Fast, too.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Jenny was still sucking, and pleasuring Nate to a point when he said:

"I'm going to come."

Jenny still didn't slow down. Sure enough, white, clear liquid sprouted from his manhood straight into Jenny's mouth.

At this point, Nate realized one thing:

 _It definitely worked._


End file.
